gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sam Evans
Sam Evans ist ein Schüler der William McKinley High School. Er ist ebenfalls Mitglied des Football Teams und der New Directions. Er war in der Folge Audition daran interessiert dem Glee Club beizutreten, tat es jedoch erst in der Folge Duets. Für den Großteil der zweiten Staffel war Quinn Fabray seine Freundin, doch er machte mit ihr Schluss, als er herausfand, dass diese ihn mit Finn betrogen hat. Seit der Folge New York, geht er heimlich mit Mercedes. Sam wird von Chord Overstreet dargestellt. Allgemein Sam scheint ein netter und Besitzergreifender Typ zu sein, der sich manchmal wie ein Depp anstellt. Er ist sich des öfteren auch nicht sicher was er genau sagen soll. Als der neue, versucht er immer noch, einen Weg in das sozialen Netzwerke seiner neuen Schule zu finden. Als Finn ihm die Chance bietet, in den Glee Club beitreten, scheint Sam wirklich begeistert von der Idee zu sein. Wie alle anderen Teenager, fürchtet Sam ein Außenseiter zu werden und dadurch schikaniert zu werden, was auch der Grund war, warum er nicht sofort einwilligte dem Glee Club beizutreten. Jedoch, als er einwilligt mit Kurt ein Duett zu singen, trotz der Warnung von Finn, dass er dadurch schikaniert werden könnte, bleibt er bei seinem Entschluss mit Kurt zu singen. Denn ihm ist ein Versprechen mehr Wert als sein Ruf. Obwohl er ein netter Kerl ist, ist Sam eher sozial unbeholfen und naiv, und ihm ist in der Regel nicht bewusst, wie viele Mädchen ihn attraktiv finden. Er behauptet von sich selbst, dass er nicht weiß, wie er mit Mädchen umgehen soll, da er zuvor auf eine reine Jungenschule Schule ging. Dies scheint auch der Grund dafür zu sein, wieso er voreilige Entscheidungen trifft, wie z.B. als er versuchte Quinn zu küssen. Er scheint auch sehr locker und sympathisch zu sein, Santana erklärte in der Folge Furt, dass er der neue Glee Favorit sei. Er ist auch sehr entschlossen zu bekommen, was er will, wie Popularität oder Quinn Fabray als seine Freundin. Sam liebt es, Fußball zu spielen und zu singen, und er ist offenbar ein bisschen wie ein Nerd, wenn es um Dinge wie den Film "Avatar" geht. Ihm wurde in der Folge The Substitute von Mr. Schuester beigebracht, wie man sich die Schuhe zubindet. Sam scheint sich auch sehr unsicher mit Körper zu sein und er will beliebt sein. Seine Popularität Fragen waren zu Beginn ein Problem für ihn. Als er mit Quinn zusammen war, versuchte er noch beliebter zu werden um für Quinn noch ein besser Freund zu sein, seine Nerd Seite wurde in dieser Zeit vollkommen ignoriert. Sein Wunsch an Beliebtheit, wurde aber hauptsächlich von Quinn an geheizt. Staffel Zwei thumb|left|180px|Sam singt unter der Dusche: Every Rose Has Its ThornIn Audition, ist Sam ein neuer Schüler auf der William McKinley High, er erscheint zum ersten als die New Directions,'' ''Empire State of Mind auf dem Schulhof performen. Nur er und Sunshine Corazon zeigen Interesse an ihrem Auftritt, dies bleibt bei Finn Hudson und Rachel Berry natürlich nicht übersehen. Später als Finn, in der Umkleide der Jungs, Poster für den Glee Club aufhängt, hört er wie Sam unter der Dusche Every Rose Has Its Thorn singt, diese Szene ähnelt der von Finn, als Will Schuester ihn dabei sah wie er [[Can't Fight This Feeling|'Can't Fight this Feeling']] in der Dusche sang - beide wurden unter der Dusche entdeckt. Songs 'Solos (In einem Duett)' * Lucky (Quinn) (Duets) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Quinn) (Special Education) * Somebody to Love (Justin Bieber) (Artie) (Comeback) * Baby (Artie) (Comeback) 'Solos (In einer Gruppennummer)' * Billionaire (Audition) * Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind (Never Been Kissed) * Marry You (Furt) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * She's Not There (The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle) *Don't Stop (Rumours) *Friday (The Prom Queen) *Bella Notte (New York) Unveröffentliche Solos * Every Rose Has Its Thorn (Audition) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Sportler Kategorie:Glee Club